A database is an organized collection of data. Data stored in a database is typically organized in a manner to provide efficient access to the data. For example, in the context of a healthcare database storing healthcare data, the data may be stored in tables having rows that correspond to healthcare claims by patients. Database management systems (DBMSs) are computer software applications that interact with the user, other applications, and the database itself to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS can be designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases. A DBMS often employs query languages, such as a structured query language (SQL), that enable users or other applications to access database data, via query or other request. A database trigger is code, often provided in a DBMS that is automatically executed in response to certain events on a particular table or view in a database. Database triggers are often used for maintaining the integrity of information on a database. For example, when a new record representing a new healthcare claim by a patient is added to a claims table of a database, new records may need to be created in the related database tables, such as a table listing all of the patients that have submitted a healthcare claim, or the like. Unfortunately, when database events, such as changes to database data, occur frequently the performance of the database can suffer. For example, if a healthcare database is being edited at a high frequency due to the number of healthcare providers submitting changes to the database data, the number triggers and the resulting operations executed by the triggers to effectuate the changes can result in significant delay, bogging down the DBMS and blocking access to the database as the changes are processed. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for improving the performance of databases, including efficiently servicing database events, such as changes to database information.